infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Asus RT-N15
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Asus / RT-N15 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only things that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = MSQ-RTN15 CPU Type = Ralink RT2880F GV76440C0 0740ST MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 266MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = MX T072421 29LV320CBT 2U761500A1 Flash Size = 4MB Max Firmware Size = 3801088 bytes RAM Size = 32MB (2x 16MB) RAM Chip = Samsung 743 K4S281632K-UCG0 nvram Size = ? Switch = Ralink RTL8366SR 7A085S2 G742B Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u/3ab boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 5V/2.5A Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG 3.02 = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = v.24 SP2 - build 16214 - 20110217 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = ? dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = Gigabit Switch Radio Wireless Radio = Ralink RT2820L CV13930B 07125T WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz ~ 2.5GHz 802.11n Draft = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Threads of interest * DD-WRT Support Thread Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! File - factory-to-ddwrt.trx Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! If dd-wrt is already on the router. File - asus-rt-n15-ddwrt-webflash.bin Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes *Automount ext3 start script (inc FAT/FAT32/NTFS) Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Asus Category:Fix Me! Category:Ralink Category:RT2880F Category:RT2820L Category:IEEE 802.11b/g/n Category:RTL8366SR